


Trouble Walked In

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, as she should, jaskier is blown away by geralts beauty, triss meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: The most beautiful man in existence just walked in and ruined Jaskier's life, in the best of ways.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a for a prompt I received on tumblr, come say hi and send prompts of your own @electricrituals

Jaskier couldn’t breathe.

The most gorgeous man he had ever had the pleasure of seeing had just walked in the coffee shop he works at, like it was no big deal that he was the actual most beautiful creature ever to exist. And what is Jaskier supposed to do about that?

Well, panic, obviously. 

As the man approaches the counter, Jaskier stays frozen behind the cash register. When the man was finally in front of Jaskier, instead of Jaskier greeting him like he would any customer, he spun around and rushed to the back, insisting that a coworker take over the register.

And then, like any rational adult that just did something weird and embarrassing, he hid in the back until the object of his affection was gone.

-

Two days later, Jaskier had just come back in from his break when one of his coworkers hurried over to him, “Can you take this over to the table by the window? Customer name is Geralt.”

Jaskier frowned, normally Triss took drinks out to tables but there were quite a few people in line so maybe she was supposed to be handling the register. He nodded and grabbed the coffee cup from her, walking over to the table she indicated.

It wasn’t until Jaskier had said, “Order for Geralt?” that he realized what Triss had done. _That meddling witch_. 

It seems the beautiful man had come back. Jaskier’s mouth went dry when stunning, amber eyes looked up and met his own. The man, Geralt, smiled slightly and nodded.

Jaskier sat the coffee down and swallowed, “If you need anything else just wave, I’m Jaskier.”

Geralt’s eyes never left his, “I will, Jaskier. Thank you.”

Oh no, Jaskier was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit of a follow up. I might make this a mini series and write a couple more slice-of-life type ficlets to go along with these.

Jaskier was nervous, fidgeting and pacing around his apartment, waiting for a response. 

Two days ago, when Geralt had left the coffeeshop, he had left his phone number with Jaskier, and Jaskier had been panicking since. He’d typed out countless messages to promptly delete them and then scream in a pillow.

Today, though, he’d found the courage to send a message.

_Hey, this is Jaskier. From the coffeeshop._

And now he was _freaking out_. It had been about 90 seconds since he’d sent the message and there was still no response. 

The man could be busy, there’s no reason to panic, Jaskier assured himself. 

_But what if he gave you the wrong number? Or it’s the right number and he changed his mind? Or he did it to mock you?_

Jaskier dropped down into the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands. He’d sat there for about 2 minutes, pondering the ways he could disappear off the face of the planet, when his phone vibrated. He stared at his phone, unsure of whether he wanted to check the message or not. 

Finally, Jaskier took a deep breath and picked up his phone, quickly unlocking it and opening his messages.

Reading the message, he smiled.

_Hey Jaskier. I was just thinking about grabbing lunch, have you eaten yet?_


End file.
